Side Effects
by DJ everything
Summary: Only three knew the truth of what happened to cause such injuries to a small twelve-year-old. But one knew the scars went much deeper than physical wounds, and that some scars wouldn't just fade over time. Sorry for the terrible summary!


**Title:** Side Effects

 **Origin:** Gravity Falls

 **Rated:** T

 **Summary:** Only three knew the truth of what happened to cause such injuries to a small twelve-year-old. But one knew the scars went much deeper than physical wounds, and that some scars wouldn't just fade over time.

 **This is something to help me get out of this black hole also known as writer's block I find myself stuck in. No flames please. It honestly terrible.**

* * *

 **(Third Person POV)**

 _Beep…Beep…Beep._

The heart monitor beeped slowly with the rise and fall of a young boy's chest. The child looked to be about twelve or thirteen, a bit small for his age, with mousy brown hair, pale skin, thin frame, fairly large head, and a blue trucker cap placed tightly on his head. He is shirtless, grey shorts and white socks are the only pieces of clothing he donned. He would look like an ordinary boy sleeping if not for the layers of bandages, bruises, and cuts that seem to cake his body. Blood slightly seeped out of the larger gashes, dotting the crisp white bandages and bed sheets with flecks of bright red. His slow but steady heartbeat and shallow breathe were the only signs the boy was alive.

The preteen's name was Dipper Pines. The doctors are baffled on how the boy received the mass amount of injuries he did, even more so when the broken ribs and fractured wrists and ankle fully healed in a span of a couple hours, and were puzzled by the gashes on his arms that looked strangely like puncture wounds from a fork. Every so often, his right hand would twitch as if shaking someone's (or something's) hand. A young girl, almost identical to the very boy lying in the hospital bed, and an old man, grey hair covered by a crimson and gold fez, frequently visited their injured twin/great-nephew, of course, a tall red-headed teen, and a pudgy man-child, visited, though not as often. All four were thoroughly questioned, though the only thing they thought could cause such injuries is what happened at the Sock Opera, though the young brown-haired girl looked guilty whenever it was brought to attention. Most thought it was because the lass and her twin fought.

Only three knew the truth.

Mabel Pines stared at the sleeping, battered form of her brother, waves of guilt pulsed through her as she watched. This was her fault, though her family and friends would deny this, it _was_ her fault. _She_ was the one who promised to help her brother, _she_ was the one who asked her brother to help her out with this weekly crush, not caring one bit about her brother's feelings, _or_ her promise to her brother (now that she thought about it, she always took Dipper and his help for granted). _She_ was the one who pushed her brother to the edge until he was desperate enough to make a deal with Bill Cipher. Granted, it was him who made the deal _despite_ the risks _and_ the last time they encountered the floating corn chip. _She_ was the reason "Bipper" was created. All because of her selfishness. Dipper would furiously deny that she would have had anything to do with what happened, that it was his fault, he shouldn't have trusted Bill to be fair, and that he was careless. Now he's in the hospital from a supernatural being (and her) hurting him, there could be something supernaturally wrong with him and no one would =d know, and it was _all her fault!_

Meanwhile, just a few feet away from Mabel, her twin brother was having his own inner conflict.

Dipper Pines was not actually asleep; he hadn't slept for a while now. No, he hadn't been reading the Journal (Mabel took it), or watching TV, or finishing up his "summer reading." He had just been laying there, _still is_ just lying there. Breathing, listening, thinking, and observing using all his senses sans sight. A tray of hospital food lay untouched; it had been for two days now. Two days, that's how long it's been since he had been administrated into the hospital. He hasn't eaten since that day Bill stole his body. Hunger was a weird feeling. But now that he was back in his own body, he could feel the cool breeze passing through the open window, welcome in the blistering summer heat.

He never really noticed how many simple things he (along with the rest of the human race) took for granted. The simple automatic gesture that was breathing seemed more like a privilege, at least, to him it was.

 _…_ _Beep…Beep…Beep._

Oh right, it's the same with his heartbeat, he mentally shivered remembering the feeling of being a spirit, having no need to breathe, couldn't feel the beat of your own heart, something he never wanted to relive again. Nor what he would wish on his worst human (and some nonhuman) enemies.

He was just thankful he got his body back without too much damage.

Minus the…uh…side effects.

To be fair, he hadn't planned to get possessed by a demon that day (or any day really), nor did he (or anyone else he knew of, not even the Journal stated anything about it) know about the after effects of a demon losing control of his vessel. Note _willingly._ Bill was _forcefully ripped_ out of his body by the force of the fall (and Dipper's body's exhaustion), he didn't willingly let go of his "vessel." So by that something happened though Dipper (along with anyone else, but one) didn't know it.

So what if his heartbeat was _slightly_ slower than normal, so what if it felt somewhat weird whenever he took a breath, it's not like this adventure left any _major_ changes to him.

At least, he _hoped_ not.

Just, small, insignificant things that could be passed off as ordinary -or he could just lie about- in normal society.

Right?

 _…_ _Beep…Beep…Beep._

That heart monitor is annoying, isn't it? His heartbeat is a bit too slow to be considered normal by doctor's standards. He got that already.

He couldn't take this anymore. Anymore time in this hospital with his thoughts and he would leap of the ledge to insanity.

With that, Dipper mentally sighed, and opened his eyes.

"You sure your fine kid?" Stan asked. "Seriously Grunkle Stan. I'm fine." Dipper repeated, more forcefully. "Well, aright kid, if you say so." Replied Stan as he and Mabel turned around to enter the busted up car, but no one noticed Dipper's irises flash pure gold before returning to their normal chocolate hue. Then he followed the other two and the three started their way home.

* * *

 **You want more, here you go!**

* * *

 **(Bill's POV)**

 **(Mindscape)**

Somewhere in the mindscape Bill Cipher laughed manically. This was perfect! Some of his powers were in the boy! A bit of his demon blood was swimming in his bloodstream! Even if he doesn't have the boy as his puppet, he still cursed him!

Slowly, but surly the boy will change, the more Pine Tree is near the supernatural, the faster the transformation will progress. If Bill had a mouth he would have been smiling

"Well, well, Pine Tree. Looks like I got the last laugh this time! So kid, let's see how you handle being one of the same monsters you despise. I can't wait to see how you handle being a _demon_ Pine Tree." And with that Bill teleported to do his job, pleased to welcome the new demon when the time comes.

* * *

 **Well, this was terrible. I hope I finally get rid of this writers block. And no one complain to me about the long wait, some updates I wait years before they update with a short chapter (not pointing any fingers, just saying) so stop complaining to everyone!**

 **Also, I wrote this a long time ago, but then forgot about it and never posted it. Wrote it right after "Sock Opera" came out.**

 **I don't know if I should continue this or not. It was meant to be an oneshot but since I put a somewhat cliffhanger it could be a multi-chapter story. Let me know what you think.**

 **But** _ **seriously,**_ **this was** _ **gods awful.**_

 **And** _ **extremely**_ **short.**

 **Keep writing and rocking,**

 **DJ everything**


End file.
